Exiles
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Eight Years after the events in Santa Hordak, the Ruthless Leader returns and changes the lives of Adam, Teela, and Adora forever.
1. Chapter I: Hordak's Return

**Exiles**

By: Jeff McKissock

(This story is Fan fiction and nothing else. I do not own any of the characters and places)

**Chapter I: Hordak's Return**

Five years had past on the Planet Eternia, and not a peep had been heard from Hordak or any of his evil minions, but that was about to change. Adam and Teela were happily married as soon as the news of peace was declared. No one on Eternia or Etheria was sure what happened, one moment Hordak was at the doors of Grayskull and the next he orders a full retreat of his men from both planets. Everyone assumed that Hordak just gave up and decided to follow something more lucrative, no one cared _what _happened to Hordak, they're just glad he's gone.

Light years away in space, a gigantic ship was approaching Eternia and Etheria; it was the _Horde Alpha_, Hordak's horrible flagship. Inside, The Ruthless Leader was busy meditating on his dark plans. "The fools!" he thought, as he looked out to the planets. "They actually thought peace had come to them, now I will bring them their doom!" he said to himself "Finally no more He-Man; no more She-Ra; and best of all…no more Skeletor!"

He really didn't care _that much _about He-Man and She-Ra, but Skeletor was different. He-Man had turned Adora to the side of good and thus she betrayed the Horde, She-Ra was just another rebel thorn in his side, but Skeletor had the gall to actually betray Hordak himself, and now after years of waiting, Hordak would have his revenge on his old student.

A Horde Trooper entered Hordak's chamber, "Lord Hordak…" the soldier addressed the Ruthless Leader,

"Yes…" Hordak replied.

"The laser is ready, how many beams should we fire?" the soldier asked.

The Laser of the _Horde Alpha_ is one of the most advanced known to Horde science, using an Etherian Water Diamond; it has the ability to fire multiple beams, each of as deadly as any single fire laser weapon.

Hordak thought for a moment and ordered "Two. One at Eternia and one at Etheria."

The trooper bowed and went to carry out Hordak's wishes.

Meanwhile at Snake Mountain, Skeletor, who had been busy these past years plotting his return, sensed the arrival of his old mentor. "Hordak will never get me!" he declared as he opened a portal and jumped through it. He wasn't sure where he would land, but he did know one thing: Hordak would never get him.

Evil-Lyn was watching the events from another part of Snake Mountain. "Trap-Jaw are the Warriors gathered," She asked as she looked at him,

Trap-Jaw looked around, and checked to see who was all there "Webstor, Whiplash, and Clawful are missing" he replied "Should we wait for them"

"No, let the imbeciles be blasted to bits by Hordak" she sneered as she opened a portal and she and the Warriors present left Eternia.


	2. Chapter II: Eternian Refugees

**Chapter II: Eternian Refugees**

All across the planet, people were leaving in droves, hoping to flee before Hordak could return.

All of Eternia's sorcerers were gathered on the highest point on the entire planet, Mount Eternia, chanting the spells necessary to open portals. Hundreds of thousands of sorcerers, conjurers, wizards, and mages were assembled there. Some of them enchanters died from exhaustion due to prolonging the spell so long. Not since the days of the great Council of Elders had so many wizards been seen in one place.

Every sentient creature on Eternia was heading for the nearest portal in hopes of avoiding Hordak. No matter what race they belonged to, they all knew one thing; Hordak was returning and with him was their doom.

The Andreenids and Avions who both inhabit the Mystic Mountains were fleeing for their lives. The leaders of the two races, Buzz-Off and Stratos, had convinced their subjects to put aside their age-old hostilities and work together so that everyone can get to safety.

"We must hurry, if we are going to avoid any encounters with Hordak" Stratos ordered his people as they flew out of their nests.

"Yes, we must help one another; we can't let age old hatreds slow us down." Buzz-Off shouted at his people as they were flying out of their hives.

The two races swarmed out in a mass exodus, the size of which was so great it blotted out the sun. The darkness caused by the swarming Andreenids and Avions was nothing compared to the Darkness that Hordak would surely bring upon Eternia.

The Kulatucks of the Ice Mountains were also fleeing into portals; their elder rushed everyone into the portals in attempt to get them to safety.

"Hurry, we don't have much time" he said directing his people to the portals.

On the streets of Eternos, anarchy broke out. People were trampling one another just to make it to a portal in an effort to evade Hordak. Store windows were broken, carts overturned and all sorts of goods spilled out on the streets. The once beautiful city was now a disaster area.

All types of rumors were circulating amongst the people of Eternia and no one knew what was true or false.

"I heard Hordak is going to unleash a plague upon Eternia" one peasant said

"A Plague? I heard he's assembled all of the Horde's commanders and is planning a massive invasion" another replied.

"I heard he's brought Horde Prime, himself here and together they are going to enslave us all" a third one chimed in.

What the people didn't know was that Hordak's actual plans for the planet were far, far worse.

Things were no different at the palace. People were scrambling to portals in hopes of avoiding any encounters of the Horde.

Prince Adam was directing the people to the portals, at the same time trying to see if he could see his parents anywhere. "Hurry everyone, we have no time to waste Hordak's on his way," he ordered.

"Adam!" a female voice exclaimed it was his sister Adora, who had come to help him take care of Teela who was pregnant with her and Adam's first child.

"Adora" Adam cried out, "Where's Teela" he inquired of her.

"Right here!" Teela cried out

"Teela, did you see my parents anywhere?" Adam asked as Teela ran up to him.

"I didn't see the king or queen anywhere," she told him as they embraced. They looked around to see the chaos that was taking place around them. "We have to get out of here, Adam," she said as she pointed to a portal.

"Not until I find my parents first" he said as he was looking if he saw them in the crowd. There were thousands of people running to portals. Some were footmen, some were guards, some were cooks, others were advisors, but no, there was no sign of King Randor or Queen Marlena.

"Adam, there's no time, Hordak could be here anytime now and we need to get out of here," she ordered her husband pointing to the portal.

"Teela I have to find them I'm not going to leave without them," he said as started walking through the crowd.

"You're leaving right now" she yelled she grabbed Adam by the collar his shirt and shoved him through the portal. "After you, Adora" she said impatiently.

Adora leaped into the portal headfirst unsure of where it would take her.

Finally, after making sure that nobody needed any help Teela ran as fast as she could into the portal unsure of where they would go, but they knew that wherever they were going Hordak would hopefully never find them

While all this was going on, Zodak, the Cosmic Enforcer was getting ready for battle. He donned his helmet, summoned his staff to his hand, and teleported to Hordak's ship.

Moments later he was aboard _Horde Alpha. _Zodak battled his way through legions of Horde Troopers until he came to Hordak's chamber. "Hordak!" Zodak commanded, "show yourself" he shouted. No answer came.

"What a great honor that Zodak should come to me" the voice of Hordak finally replied. Soon the Ruthless Leader of the Evil Horde appeared "So you wish do battle!" he declared with a smirk. Soon the two were locked in combat, The Cosmic Enforcer versus the Ruthless Leader.

"You will fall this day," Zodak shouted as blasted Hordak with energy beams"

"You and all of Eternia will fall before the Horde" Hordak gloated as he fired back at the Cosmic Enforcer.

"Never, you will be defeated as always Hordak" Zodak boldly declared as he fired at the Evil Horde's leader.

The battle was fierce, finally Zodak managed to stun the Evil Hordak, "Evil will never prevail." He declared as looked at Hordak's body.

Suddenly, Hordak rose up, and took Zodak by surprise, "No one can defeat the Horde!" he shouted as he blasted Zodak to the ground. Before, he could destroy Zodak the Cosmic Enforcer vanished.

Hordak went to his throne to replenish his power, "Soon Eternia will see what happens to those who dare to declare Enemies of the Horde," he pompously stated.

Just then, he was informed that the three targets he wanted destroyed were gone. "NO!" screamed an enraged Hordak, his eyes the color of freshly spilled blood. "WHERE DID THEY GO TO? TRACK THEM DOWN! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I HAVE THEM - ESPECIALLY THAT TRECHEROUS UPSTART OF A STUDENT, SKELETOR, DESTROYED!" the Ruthless Leader screamed at the top of voice.

A trooper entered the room. "Shall we continue, my lord?" he inquired.

Hordak composed himself and answered, "Yes." The soldier contacted his superior and no sooner had the trooper given that order he was blasted to bolts destroyed by the angered Hordak. Within seconds from when the trooper had given the order to fire Eternia and Etheria were blasted into oblivion.

Somewhere in the universe a portal opened up, and out came three refugees from two destroyed planets one prince, one princess and one the wife of the prince. "Where are we?" the Princess Adora asked a little dazed and confused.

Adam looked around for a moment and responded, "We're on Earth, Adora." Both were a little worse for wear but nothing serious. "Where's Teela?" Adam asked looking alarmed.

Adora turned around and saw the unconscious Teela lying on the ground "I found her Adam, but she's unconscious, the fall must have been a little bit rough on her." she answered checking Teela's vital signs.

"Is the baby ok?" Adam said rushing over to where his wife lay.

Adora put her hand on Teela's stomach, "I can't feel the baby moving" she replied as she bowed her head. Tears started to form in her blue eyes.

Just as she was about to remove her hand she felt a slight kick "He's alive" she shouted joyfully.

"Thank the Elders" Adam exclaimed with a look of relief on his face "What do we do now" he pondered as he looked at where they were.

Adora thought for a moment, looked around and spotted a homeless shelter "There's a place over there, maybe they have some room for us" she said pointing in the direction they should be going.

Adam went over to Teela "Adora, would you help me carry Teela" he asked, Adora went over and the two carried Teela to the shelter.

What the three did not know was that a few miles away another portal opened. Out from it came, the Overlord of Evil, Skeletor. "What in the name of Grayskull happened?" the dazed Skeletor asked himself as he looked around. "Wherever I am..." The slightly dazed Lord of Destruction continued, "I'd better find a place to rest for awhile". He looked for a while and found a condemned building "Perfect!" he shouted, "From here I can finally plot the downfall of He-Man _and_ that bothersome old bat, Hordak" he gloated as he staggered his way to his new headquarters.

Light years away, Hordak had just been informed of where his targets had vanished to. "So, they are on Earth, I wills how them that no planet is safe from the Horde" he declared as went to view screen.

He studied a map of the Earth Solar System, "So, intelligent life only exists on one planet" he indicated to himself "this will be easy" he laughed to himself. "Soon, I will have my revenge on Skeletor and be rid of He-Man and She-Ra once and for all!" he declared as he sat back on his throne

Just then a Horde Trooper came in to inform Hordak of the situation; "Lord Hordak" the robotic drone addressed the Ruthless Leader. "Shall we prepare the laser?" he inquired

Hordak paused for a moment, smiled and replied, "No, this time I want them alive." "Open a portal at once! We are going to Earth" he ordered the soldier.

"Yes, Lord Hordak" the trooper responded and left to carry out the Ruthless Leader's wishes

Soon a massive wormhole appeared in space and the _Horde Alpha_ zoomed in to chase after its prey


	3. Chapter III: New Problems

**Chapter III:**

**New Problems**

Back on Earth, Prince Adam, Teela (who is still unconscious) and Princess Adora, entered the shelter looking to find a place to stay. A volunteer ran up to the three.

"How may I help you?" she inquired.

"My name is Adam, this is my sister Adora and my wife Teela, we just arrived from out of town and were wondering if you would have room for us. My wife is expecting a child and she just had a nasty fall," Adam told to the aide.

The aide showed them to three beds, Adam and Adora laid Teela down first so she could recuperate. "I can't believe Hordak lulled us into a false sense of security," Adam said as he tried to plan their next move.

"I don't think we should talk about Hordak here, Adam, we don't want people to think we're crazy," she replied try to comfort her brother.

No sooner had Adora said that, when they heard Teela moan. "Where are we?" she asked groggily as she eventually came to.

"We're at a shelter for homeless people," Adam told her as he went to his wife, "We're going to stay here until we can come up with a plan."

"What planet are we on anyway?" she asked.

"Earth," Adam replied as he comforted her.

Adora went over to Teela who was little sore from her injury, "Do you want anything, Teela?" Adora asked her doing her best to make Teela comfortable.

"Could I have something to drink," she inquired as she adjusted herself in bed.

"I'll see what I can find," Adora replied as she left to find a kitchen to get some water.

As soon as Adora was a good distance, away Teela beckoned to Adam "Adam would you come here for a moment?"

Adam sat down beside Teela and asked "What's wrong, Teela?"

Teela stared into Adam's blue eyes; they showed the same fear and despair that were in hers. "Adam, our child is due to be born, but we have no way to provide for him."

"Teela," Adam said as tried his best to ease his wife's fears, "We'll find a way, we always have. We've faced threats before," he told her as he saw that Teela's eyes are filled with tears.

"Adam, that was different, we were on Eternia or Etheria, but now we're stranded light years away from either planet. We don't know anyone on this world, and there's no way of ever returning home. How are we going to take care of our child?" she said with a voice full of grief.

Adam understood Teela's worries. He took Teela's hand and held it his, looked at Teela as bravely as he could and said, "We'll find way, Teela. You're right about being stranded but, this is our home now, Teela, a new home and a new life."

Teela smiled lovingly at her husband and kissed him.

After awhile Adora came back with some water for Teela and a mug of hot cocoa for herself. "Here you go, one glass of water," she said as she handed it to Teela.

"Thanks, Adora" she said as she took the glass and started to sip the water.

Adora sat down on her bed, and begin to sip her cocoa. She looked over at Teela who was still sipping the water and asked "Why don't you gets some rest Teela, you need it"

"I'm fine Adora, it's you who need the rest, why don't you go get some fresh air" Teela replied seeing the exhaustion in Adora's eyes.

"But what if you need help, I should be here to assist you" Adora worried fearing that if Teela was to have her child Adam would need her help.

"Adora, I'm fine. Go get some fresh air." Teela replied trying to reassure Adora that everything would be okay.

"All right, but I'm just going for a little walk and if you need anything, don't hesitate to send someone for me,' she said and with that left the room to go see if she could find some winter accessories. She walked out of shelter's main room and into a storage room. There was no one at the desk but there was a sign on the desk. "Please ring bell for service" she read aloud and did as the sign said.

A few moments later a female clerk appeared. "How my I help you" she asked politely.

"I was wondering if you have any winter gear, I would like to get some fresh air," she asked.

"I'll be right back" the clerk replied. A few moments later, she came back with a hat, coat, scarf, boots and gloves for Adora. "These should fit you," she said as she handed them to Adora.

Adora sat down on a chair and put on the accessories, a little too big around the sleeves but she could just roll them up. She thanked the clerk and headed for the door.

When she walked out she instantly felt the cold, but it was tolerable thanks to her winter gear. She walked for about fifteen yards, found a bench and sat down. "This place sure is beautiful," she noted to herself. She looked out on the street; people were busy going about their business. Vehicles of all sizes were busy zooming along, every once in while she would see someone ride on horseback, the scene of which reminded her of her own horse, Spirit, on Etheria. Before she had left for Eternia, she had entrusted him to Glimmer. She had promised Adora she'd take good care of him until Adora returned. "Return, that's impossible now," she thought as memories of her friends on Etheria flooded her mind. "I don't even have home now," she said as she drew out the Sword of Protection. She stared at the beautiful weapon, and looked at her reflection in the blade. Her blue eyes, were full of sadness "There's no time to be sad" she reminded herself "Earth is my home now and I have family who needs me," she continued as she dried her tears and got up to start walking back to the shelter.

Miles away, Skeletor was busy plotting his next move too. "Well, at least I have no more idiotic henchmen to deal with here," he laughed as he looked around his new fortress. Skeletor used his Havok Staff to project an image of the area. "NO IT'S HE-MAN! HOW DARE HE COME HERE, I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR IT!" he ranted to himself.

He then focused his gaze on outer pace and to his horror saw the menacing image of _Horde Alpha _approaching the solar system. "NO! NO! NO! ITS HORDAK, HE FOLLOWED ME HERE!" the enraged Skeletor yelled as his eyes glowed red. "If Hordak thinks he's going to get his revenge on me he's wrong," Skeletor screamed as he stared menacingly at Hordak's ship. With that, Skeletor blasted the image of _Horde Alpha, _creating a gaping hole in the wall. "Well at least I'm the only one who lives here," he told himself as he stared through the hole and looked onto the town, "and at least now I can spy on my enemies" he gloated as he realized his new advantage he had over his foes.

The _Horde Alpha _was approaching the solar system. "At last, I have all my enemies in one place." Hordak gloated as he looked on the view screen. Just then a Horde Trooper came in to the chamber to update Hordak on the situation.

"Who shall we go after first?" the trooper asked.

Hordak paused for a moment and answered, "Skeletor."

"Yes, my lord," the soldier replied as he saluted the Ruthless Leader and went off to carry out his master's sinister plans.

Back on Earth, Adam, Teela, and Adora were trying figure out their next move.

"Well, I guess we better look for work" the prince said as he laid on his bed.

"But where and what type of job are we going to get?" Adora asked him.

He thought for a moment and saw an ad in a paper that said:

Wanted 

_Two Employees needed to work at Local Games "R" Us toy shop _

_for holiday season. No experience necessary._

"How about this one, sis?" Adam said smiling at his sister.

"I don't know, Adam. A toy store at the holidays can be pretty risky," Adora said as she looked at her brother grinning like a fool.

"What's so dangerous about a toy store? A few little kids come in asking for something, we climb a ladder, they pay, and then leave. Yeah, that's pretty dangerous." Adam replied sarcastically.

"Why don't you sleep over it, you'll think clearer in the morning?" she suggested as she turned out the light and went to sleep.

Adam couldn't sleep that night, he kept thinking about Eternia and if his parents got off the planet safely. He had wished that Teela would have let him search for them, but he knew she was just looking out for him. He kept wondering how Hordak was able to trick them like that.

He drew out his Power Sword and looked at it, "Some help you are now" he commented to his mystical weapon as looked at his reflection in the blade. He stared at it for a while before he finally fell asleep.

The next morning across town, Skeletor awoke to the sound of machines outside his headquarters. "How dare you come here and try to destroy my headquarters!" Skeletor screamed.

All of the workers had stopped what they were doing and looked in amazement at Skeletor.

"Hey Larry, come look at this guy up here" a construction worker called out to his friend.

"What is it, Bob?" Larry replied as walked to where Bob was standing.

"Look at this guy, he has no face" Bob replied to his comrade

"No face? What the Heck do you mean?" Larry inquired

"I mean this guy has no face, it's like all he has is a skull," Bob answered as he pointed to where the Overlord of Evil was standing

"Whoa you're right, I'd better get the foreman out here ASAP" he commented as he ran to get his superior.

Larry ran until he reached the foreman's trailer "Mr. Kellickson?" Larry asked entered nervously, since Mr. Kellickson was known to fire people who bother him.

"What is it" Mr. Kellickson asked his employee as he looked up from his blue prints he was reading.

"Sir, we have trespasser, but he's different from any trespasser we've seen" Larry told his boss.

"What do you mean 'different?'" Kellickson demanded to know.

"He has no face only a skull and he has blue skin" Larry commented afraid of what his boss was going do.

"I'll handle this, Darn punks! I'll teach them not to trespass," he said as he stormed past Larry and out the door.

"Wait up" Larry called out as he trailed behind his boss.

Mr. Kellickson came out and demanded Bob to show where this where this 'trespasser' was at.

"Up there isn't the weirdest thing you've ever seen. A guy with no face except a skull and blue skin" Bob pointed out to his employer

"I'll handle this," Mr. Kellickson ordered, as he threw a brick at the building to get Skeletor's attention.

The brick hit Skeletor and knocked him off his feet for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure.

He turned around and exclaimed, "Who dares to attack the Overlord of Evil"

"I did, you punk!" Mr. Kellickson yelled back

"Who are you?" Skeletor screamed at the foreman, ready to blast him to bits with his Havok Staff.

"I'm the foreman of this project and I order you to leave now" Kellickson bantered back at the Lord of Destruction.

"I am Skeletor, Lord of Destruction and Overlord of Evil. Nobody tells me what to do!" Skeletor spat out at the foreman his eyes glowing red.

"Listen Mac, I don't care if you're the Dalai Lama, you better haul your carcass out of here or I'm calling cops on you for trespassing!"

Skeletor was furious and replied, "Listen you cretin, I'm not leaving, you're working on my last nerve, so either _you_ leave or I'll destroy you!"

"Oh no, what are going to scare us to death?" the foreman taunted.

Skeletor composed himself. "No…" He paused raised his Havok Staff, aimed at the workers and fired an energy bolt at them and exclaimed "...this"

The workers were zapped and ran away as fast as they could. Skeletor laughed as the workers scattered.

"Lou, Call the news tell them we got a skull faced maniac threatening us," Kellickson ordered

"Yes sir" Lou responded and went to call the news

"Andy, call Mr. Thorbald, the head of the project tell him we have a situation over here," he ordered

"Right away" Andy replied and went to carry out his boss's order.


	4. Chapter IV: Old Enemies in a New Home

**Chapter IV: Old Enemies in a New Home**

Back at the shelter Adam and Adora were preparing for their first day at work. "If this plan backfires you'll be sorry, Adam," Adora said looking sternly at her brother.

"What could go wrong?" Adam reassured his sister.

When they got to the store they looked at all the cars in the parking lot and said: "That's a lot of people." Adora stared at Adam with an 'I-told-you-so' look.

Adam smiled. "They're probably all employees, too."

Adora just stared at Adam who said nothing else. When they got inside they met their boss, Mr. Polluckison.

"Ah, you must Adam and Adora, I thought you would never come. Adam you'll be working the stockroom, Adora you'll be watching the register," he said with a gruff voice and left for his office.

Pretty soon the store was filled to capacity.

"Hey, Adam . . ." Adora called, "we need more Hokey Pokey Elmos out here."

Adam came out and looked in awe at the place where he had just stocked up on the hot toy. "I just put out three boxes worth" Adam stuttered.

"Well, you're going put out three more boxes of them and the boss says he wants them in a perfect pyramid," Adora said mockingly at him.

"Oh no, YOU'RE going to do that I'LL handle the register"

"Very well..." she said with a smile.

Adam, suddenly realizing his mistake, said: "Oh no, YOU'LL work the register and I'LL work the stockroom."

"Too late," Adora said and she left for the stockroom.

"Adora, this isn't fair," Adam whined, all that Adora did was smile; she had won the battle.


	5. Chapter V: Old Debts and New Life

**Chapter V: Old Debts and New Life**

Back at the demolition site, Skeletor watched as Horde Alpha approached, he jumped up and proclaimed "You'll never take me alive, Hordak!"

"We shall see Skeletor!" cried the voice of Hordak.

Soon Horde Troopers poured out from the ship and surrounded the Overlord of Evil, and the Ruthless Leader himself soon appeared.

Skeletor began blasting at the troopers in an attempt to get at Hordak and destroy him.

Hordak laughed as he watched the Lord of Destruction try his best to defeat the troopers.

Some of the mechanical drones attacked with lances and spears while others used blasters. Skeletor used the only weapon he had his Havok staff.

"Get him you fools" Hordak shouted as more of the drones began to go after Skeletor.

"Is that the best you can do, you pathetic old bat?" Skeletor taunted his old teacher.

While Skeletor was busy mocking Hordak, a Horde Trooper managed to fire an energy cable at The Overlord of Evil. The shot was on target; the cable ensnared the Lord of Destruction.

Skeletor came crashing to the ground with a thud. He looked over to his side; his Havok staff lay only inches from him. If he was not tied up he could reach for it and teach Hordak a lesson.

"You haven't changed a bit Keldor, You're still the little upstart you were when I first took you under my wing" Hordak gloated to his former pupil.

Skeletor's eyes glowed red at the sound of his former name.

A trooper came over to make sure the cord was secure, he inspected the captured Lord of Destruction, "he is secure, you may read him the charge" he informed one of his fellow troopers.

The trooper came up to Skeletor lifted off the ground and informed him, "Keldor of Eternia - also known as Lord Skeletor, Overlord of Evil - you are under arrest for High Treason and the attempted assassination of Hordak!"

The soldier then came up to Hordak and inquired, "What shall we do with him, my lord"

"Take him away!" Hordak ordered and with that Skeletor was teleported onto Horde Alpha.

"I will have my revenge on you for this, you have not heard the last of me!" Skeletor screamed.

Hordak merely laughed and teleported back to his ship.

Once aboard Hordak went to the control room, where his spy Mantenna was manning the sensory equipment.

"Mantenna, have you found any trace of He-Man or She-Ra?" Hordak inquired.

"No, my lord, they must have perished in transit to this planet." Mantenna informed his leader.

"Good, then our work here is done. Let us return to our home-space then." And with that, Hordak left Earth.

Back at the hospital, Teela was worried, even though Hordak and Skeletor were gone for now, they still had one other problem to take care of, how were they going to take care of their family.

"Now what are we going to do?" Teela asked.

Adam looked at her and said, "There is one who might be able help - Zodak. He might have the power to find out what happened to the others, and reverse time to before Hordak destroyed our homes."

"But how we going to bring him here?" Teela asked her husband

"Simple, just like we did on Eternia, we summon him" Adam told his wife

Adam drew forth his Power Sword and held it up in the air and commanded "Zodak! I command you, Appear to us now."

Thunder and lightning crackled in the air as a portal opened up and the Cosmic Enforcer stepped out. "Why have you summoned me here" the mystic being demanded to know.

"Great Zodak, as you know, Hordak destroyed our planets, we have nowhere to go, we need your help."

Zodak removed his helmet and said, "I cannot reverse time, the effects would be too devastating, but I can summon one of your parents here and you live your lives here as normally as possible."

Adam bowed his head and asked, "Is that all you can do?"

Zodak paused for a moment. "I am too weak from my battle with Hordak to bring more than one person here"

Adam went over to Teela and Adora, "Who should it be?" he asked his sister and his wife.

"What about Marlena, she's from Earth. She would be able to help us out" Teela replied.

"Yes, she would be a good choice, but I was thinking Man-At-Arms. I think he should be here to see his grandson." Adora chimed in.

Adam looked at Teela "How about it Teela, your father as says he wanted to be with you when you give birth to a grandchild?" he asked his wife

Teela nodded in affirmation.

Adam turned to face the Cosmic Enforcer and told him "Bring Man-At-Arms here"

Zodak looked Adora and Teela. "Is this what you say too?"

Both nodded. Zodak raised his staff, lightning bolts issued forth and soon Man-At-Arms was in the room.

"Where am I?" the veteran warrior asked.

"You're on Earth in a hospital room," Adam explained. "Teela just gave birth to your grandson."

Teela handed the newborn to her father. "He's handsome. What's his name?" he asked.

"His name is Duncan," she replied. All the old warrior could do was smile.

"How did I get here?" Man-At-Arms asked as he handed back Duncan to Teela.

Adam explained it the best he could. "You see Man-At-Arms, we contacted Zodak and he teleported you here so you could be here with your grandson."

"What about you're parents, though?" Man-At-Arms asked.

Adam and Adora looked down. "We thought it would be more important for you to be with your grandson than for us to see our parents."

Man-At-Arms stared at the two, and said "Thank you." Adam and Adora just returned the look that their friend gave them. "What happened to Skeletor, last reports I heard before leaving Eternia indicate that he had landed here on Earth?" Man-At-Arms asked.

"It's a funny story," Adora said trying her best to suppress her laughter.

"Oh, and why's that" he asked skeptically.

"Hordak came and took him to be tried for his treason. It was that or the police here would come for him for trespassing in a condemned building," she explained to him.

All they could do was chuckle at that fact that in the end Skeletor was going to face his just desserts.

Man-At-Arms paused for moment and said with a concerned voice: "What are we going to do about our situation? No Eternia, no Etheria, no home whatsoever."

They all looked grim at the fact that they were intergalactic refugees, tossed to the four winds of space, thanks to Hordak's cruel war machines.

Adam thought for a moment and asked, "Could we call on Zodak again?"

"I don't think so, as much as we need him, he's been too weakened by his battle with Hordak. Calling on him again would probably stretch his powers to their breaking point. As immortal as he is, too much strain on his powers wouldn't be good for him. "

While they were discussing Zodak, Duncan began to cry.

"Shhh, it's all right," she said soothing the infant in her arms.

Adora walked to Teela's bedside and looked at the newborn, "He's hungry, he needs something to eat." She noted.

"Where are going to get food for him," Adam asked her.

No sooner than he asked his question, there was a knock at the door


	6. Chapter VI: A Christmas to Remember

**Chapter VI: A Christmas to Remember**

"Come in," Teela said.

It was Santa Claus - he had come to the hospital as his last stop on his yearly sleigh ride. "Merry Christmas!" the jolly old elf said. "Well if my old eyes don't deceive, it's my old friends the Masters of the Universe!" He went to go shake their hands. "Who's this? I don't believe I met you new friend here, Adam?" Santa said as he pointed to Adora.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Adam said realizing that Adora had been on Etheria that time, "this is my twin sister, Adora. Adora, I would like you to meet Santa Claus." Adam backed off so the two could meet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Adora, Saint Nicholas at your service" Santa said tipping his hat at the princess. "Why is everyone so glum? Don't tell me that rapscallion Hordak is planning to steal my magic again?" he asked referring to that time eight years ago.

"It's a lot worse than that, Santa," Adam said trying to figure how to tell Santa the bad news. "You see Santa, Hordak destroyed both our homeworlds. Eternia and Etheria are no more and we have nowhere to go, no money, and Teela - who is now my wife - just had our first child, and we need to take care of him. Adora and I both have small jobs at a local toy store, but when Christmas is over, we'll be out of work. So we're kind of up a creek without a paddle," Adam said trying his best not break into tears.

"I see," Santa said "and did Man-At-Arms come with you," he said looking at how happy Man-At-Arms is with his grandson.

"No, me, Teela, and Adora came to Earth, and Man-At-Arms was teleported here by way of Zodak," Santa smiled.

"Zodak, I know him. Rather strange person. Always concerned that everything that doesn't go the way he sees it will be 'devastating'" Santa said with a chuckle. The Masters chuckled too, thinking that was exactly what Zodak told them."

Santa smiled. "You're lucky to have such caring daughter Man-At-Arms, I can give you no greater joy than the happiness of seeing your grandson."

All that Duncan could do was smile. Santa looked into his bag, and pulled out five gifts. "Here are your gifts everyone. I can't give you the money you need, but I hope these gifts will warm your holidays with cheer," he said. "Now, I must go, Mrs. Claus gets worried if I'm not home by eight."

Just as he walking towards the he turned and stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot! I have a bottle of wine, so you can have a Christmas toast," he said. They all wished Santa a Merry Christmas and with that he left for the North Pole.

No sooner than had the venerable saint left, they opened their gifts.

Adora got a toy horse; it was white, just like Spirit. She was overjoyed at having it. "This will be a reminder to me of all the times we shared together, my friend" she explained to herself as if her steed was with her.

Teela got a book on the history of Earth's military, "Now I can teach you some new combat moves, Adam" she told her husband with a wry smile. Adam just rolled his eyes back.

Man-At-Arms got a state-of-the-art laptop computer, "I can use this to keep track of my inventions," he said as he thought about what he was going to do once they're settled on Earth.

Baby Duncan got a rattle, some clothes, and bottle of warm milk.

"Here you go little one", Teela said as she began to feed her newborn son.

Adam just remained silent.


	7. Chapter VII: Assurances of Safety

**Chapter VII: Assurances of Safety**

"What did you get, Adam?" Teela asked him.

"Oh nothing special," he said with a faint blush on his face. What he received was a note from his parents and the Sorceress saying they made it safely off the planet before Hordak destroyed it.

The note read:

_Adam,_

_We wish we could be with you and Teela as you start a new life together._

_We wrote to tell you that we made to a portal before Eternia was destroyed._

_Take care of your family._

_Love_

_Your parents and the Sorceress_

After reading it Adam, looked around the room to see how happy everyone was.

"Even though, Hordak destroyed our home, he didn't destroy our spirits," he thought to himself.

Adora, noticing that Adam was off in his own world walked up to him and asked "Is everything okay, Adam?"

Adam snapped back to the present and replied, "Yes, everything is fine I was just thinking about my parents"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Next Christmas? Let's toast!" Adora remarked as she opened the wine and poured into four glasses.

"What shall we toast to?" Teela asked as Adora handed her a glass of wine.

Adam paused and said "How about to old friends, new relationships, new family - and last but not least - Skeletor!"

"SKELETOR!" everyone gasped.

"Why not? Just because he doesn't care for happiness, that's no reason that we shouldn't be nice and exclude him from our celebrations. After all - it's Christmas."

Everyone agreed. "Wait," Adora said, "I think we should include Zodak in our toast, after all he had his mystic hand involved in bringing us together."

Once again everyone agreed and toasted to the day and enjoyed a glass of wine. After they toasted they sang Christmas songs and enjoyed each other's company.

Light years away, aboard Horde Alpha, two guards were escorting Skeletor to a room.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they reached their destination, Hordak's judgment chamber.

The troopers opened the door and forced Skeletor into the room.

Hordak sat upon a throne on a platform.

"Greeting, Keldor, I've waited a long time for this" he explained.

Skeletor sneered at Hordak and cried out "Well, you'll wait even longer, you'll never destroy me, you old bat"

Hordak smiled and retorted, "You're right Keldor, I'll never be able to destroy you, that's why I've decided to freeze you, guards prepare Skeletor for his trip" he ordered

The guards escorted Skeletor out of the room.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE YOU FOR THIS, YOU HAVE NOT LAST OF ME, I AM SKELETOR" were the Lord of Destruction's last words.

After that, no one heard anything out of Skeletor or Hordak for quite awhile.

**The End**


End file.
